Gashacon Breaker
The is a hammer-like multiform Gashacon Weapon wielded by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is also wielded by Kamen Rider Genm in his Level 0 and Level X-0 forms. Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Ride-Player (Ex-Aid Episode 25) *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episodes 31-32, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Ex-Aid Episode 33) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya ver.) (Ex-Aid Episode 43) *Kamen Rider Build (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) History When Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, the Gashacon Breaker was temporarily wielded by a Ride-Player who had stolen the Mighty Action X Gashat from Ex-Aid. It was returned when the Ride-Player was eliminated by Kamen Rider Para-DX. Kamen Rider Genm also wielded this weapon in his Level 0 and Level X-0 form; it was taken from and used against him by Kamen Rider Cronus. The Gashacon Breaker is among the Gashacon Weapons wielded by Taiga Hanaya when he becomes Kamen Rider Cronus in the fight against Gamedeus Cronus. Design The Gashacon Breaker consists of the following parts: * is the blade of the blade mode. It can spread innumerable laser wires following a slash, that disassemble or even disable Bugster Virus in contact. * is the striking parts of the hammer mode. Bugster Virus in contact with the hammer surface can be disassembled or even disabled with an ultra-high pressure shock wave. * is a slot of Rider Gashat used when casting finisher. It can instantly read the data of the inserted Gashat and send instructions to the whole body so that Riders can activate the finisher at any time. * is a mode change device of Gashacon Breaker. Switch between hammer mode and blade mode according to button input of each part of weapon. Switching to hammer mode is executed by pressing a white button. * is the control panel of the Gashacon Breaker. Pressing the A button switch to blade mode. Also, if the trigger is pulled after hitting the B button repeatedly, consecutive attacks corresponding to the number of button presses will be activated. * is a trigger used for triggering finisher. When casting a finisher, first insert a Rider Gashat in the Gashat Slot. After that, by pulling the trigger, a reinforcement program built in the Gashat starts, and a powerful weapon finisher with its characteristics is activated. * is the grip of the Gashacon Breaker. It has a lightweight design that emphasizes attack speed. Also, it has a function to update the system data according to the fighting ability of the user, and to improve weapon performance. Modes A close combat melee weapon, the Gashacon Breaker has two modes; and which Ex-Aid switches between by pressing the A-Button. GASHACON BREAKER.png|Hammer Mode SWORDEx-aid.png|Blade Mode Special Attack Depending on how many times Ex-Aid presses the B-Button in either mode, the severity of the weapon's attacks are increased. *'Hammer B Smash' *'Blade B Slash' Gashacon Breaker Hammer B Boost.jpeg|Hammer B Smash Hammer B Smash (Bike).jpeg|Hammer B Smash (Bike) Gashacon Breaker Blade B Boost.jpeg|Blade B Slash Blade B Slash (Bike).jpeg|Blade B Slash (Bike) Finishers The Gashacon Breaker's finisher is the . To activate it, Ex-Aid (or Genm) must plug a Rider Gashat into the opposing flat side of the weapon. **'Hammer:' Ex-Aid/Genm delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***Muscular Energy Item: Ex-Aid performs a stronger version of the finisher. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid/Genm delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. MAX GB Hammer CF Screen.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Normal) (Prelude) MAX GB Hammer CF Smash.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Normal) Musclar MAX CF GB Hammer Screen.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Muscular) (Prelude) Musclar MAX CF GB Hammer Smash.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Muscular) MAX GB CF Blade Screen.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) MAX GB CF Blade Spinning slash.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) - Bakusou Bike= * **'Hammer:' **'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. Bakusou CF Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Bakusou CF Slashing.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) - Ganbarizing= * **'Hammer:' Ex-Aid channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. **'Blade:' Ganbarizing Critical Finish 1.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude) Ganbarizing Critical Finish 2.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Step 1: Ganbarizing logo) Ganbarizing explosion.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Step 2: Explosion) - Toukenden Gaim= * **'Hammer:' **'Blade:' Ex-Aid traps the enemy with a giant energized orange and then slashes the enemy. The slashes represent orange slices. The attack is similar to Gaim's Naginata Musou Slicer. Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude).jpeg|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Toukenden start finisher.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 1: Slash) Toukenden Orange.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 2: Energy Orange trapping) Toukenden slashing.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 3: Orange Slices) }} - Combination= **'Blade and Ice:' Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword to perform powerful slashes. MAXTQ CF Prelude Ice Bridge.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Ice Bridge) MAXTQ CF Prelude Screen.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Screen) MAXTQ CF GB Slashing.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 1: Gashacon Breaker slash) MAXTQ CF GS Ice Slashing.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 2: Gashacon Sword slash) MAXTQ CF Double Slash.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 3: Double weapons slash) - Maximum Mighty X/Mighty Action X (Proto Origin)= * : Ex-Aid and Genm repeatedly slash their enemy with their respective weapons (Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode and Genm's Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode) before performing a high and low Rider Kick combination to swap places and continue slashing, ending with a powerful slash from both sides. Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 1.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 1: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Kick.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 2: High and Low Kick) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 2.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 3: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Cross Attack.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 4: Cross Attack) }} }} Legend Rider Mode Kamen Rider Build gains access to the Gashacon Breaker while in his Ex-Aid Form. Notes *The Gashacon Breaker's Hammer Mode is modeled in a similar style to the hammer that Mario uses in Donkey Kong, the first game of his series. *The sound effect that plays when either the A or B-button on the Gashacon Breaker is pressed is similar to the iconic Spin Jump sound effect from the Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise. *The Gashacon Breaker is similar to the mallet used by from as both are hammers with an additional sword form. *Like Ex-Aid, Genm also has sword and hammer icons under his Rider Gauge. Although never shown using it in his early appearances, turns out that Genm is able to summon a Gashacon Breaker as well in his Level 0 form. *In the 3DS video game Mighty Action X, the character Mighty has his own miniature version of the Gashacon Breaker. See also *Gashacon Breaker Breaker, the derivative weapon of Ex-AidArmor Appearances ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Pole-arms Category:Hammers